The long-term goal of this research project is to develop a model system for the study of the hormonal control of dominance which employs a relatively simple invertebrate system. Using the relationship between Juvenile Hormone and aggression in the honeybee I hope to generate data that will have general significance in understanding the ways in which hormones may influence behavior. Since this system has not been subjected to detailed study previously, the purposes of this project are to document the effects of exogeneous hormonal treatments on the expression of behavior, to establish the nature of the correlations that exist between the animal's endocrine system and behavior, and to develop an understanding of the factors involved in the release of aggressive behavior. I have established experimentally that certain individuals have characteristics (presumably odor, although experiments are currently underway to test this) that release aggressive behavior by an individual honeybee. Other experiments have established that treatment with Juvenile Hormone increases the likelihood that an individual will display aggressive behavior. I am now in the process of developing the necessary techniques for investigating the function of the endocrine system.